The Dig
}} The Dig is a system of tunnels being excavated by Bobbi No-Nose during The Big Dig. Background A series of tunnels connecting Bobbi's place in Goodneighbor to a disused subway station, and finally, according to Bobbi, Mayor McDonough's office in Diamond City, though it really leads to the NH&M Freight Depot, property of John Hancock, who uses it as a warehouse for Goodneighbor. Many feral ghouls and mirelurks reside in the tunnels. Layout A series of dirt tunnels and buried subway platforms and tracks. Activating weak walls directs a temporary companion to open up a path. The first division in the path leads to a dead end room with a power armor and the other path leads onwards to subway tracks. The next division is on a subway platform that leads through mirelurk infested tunnels; the other path is found to the left down the subway tracks and this path is infested with ghouls and radiation. Both paths lead to a brewery. The brewery entrance is opened via a terminal. A chemistry station is in the same room. The next room is full of ghouls. There is a terminal locked room containing a duffle bag and other loot. Just before is next weak wall is a steamer trunk. The next room contains nothing of note, just the next weak wall which you must activate twice to confirm you are done with The Dig. Notable loot * A fusion core in the first room opened by Sonya, in a generator. * Partial set of leveled power armor - In the first room where you give Sonya the order to take a wall down, there are two weak walls. Have her take down the west wall. Inside, the armor is guarded by a mirelurk king. * Another fusion core is in a generator behind an expert locked gate in a room with two mirelurk hunters, which is on an optional path opposite to the path leads to a Brewery area that will loop back to the previous subway station area. * Overdue book in the subway station on a low shelf in the first train car, near a cooler and opposite a skeleton couple. * Nuka-Cola Quantum - Two may be found in a crate above a small circular room in the pipeline to the brewery. This is from the direction of the room with mirelurks. The box may be shot down, dropping the two bottles onto the floor. The other box contains a plasma grenade, a military-grade circuit board and a few frag grenades. Appearances The Dig only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs Another fusion core is found is the same generator as the first one, but is stuck in the generator and can't be reached without the use of . Gallery TheDig-SubwayStation-Fallout4.jpg|Unmarked subway station in the Dig, with signs only marking it as part of the Orange Line Double_fusion_core_The_Dig.jpg|The stuck fusion core inside the generator ( used) The_Dig_grenades_and_Quantum.jpg|Three grenades, two Quantums and a circuit board Category:Fallout 4 unmarked locations ru:Раскопки (локация) zh:挖掘現場